The situations are innumerable in which there is a need to have a bag in an upright, open mouthed position ready for use. This invention provides a convenient arrangement for holding a bag in such a position to serve as a receptacle for trash, laundry, storage, etc.
The frame comprises a number of rigid struts pivotally connected to form a latticed structure that has a vertical, central passage to accommodate a bag. This central passage expands radially as the frame is collapsed vertically and therefore by setting the frame at an intermediate vertical height, the central passage will be of such dimensions as to accommodate a bag in an upright open mouthed position. The mouth of the bag is attached to the frame around the upper opening of the passage with the rest of the bag distending down into the passage as defined by the frame. The attachment of the bag to the frame also limits the radial expansion of the passage to maintain the frame at a free standing intermediate vertical height that will support the bag in an upright position.
By extending the frame to its full vertical height and consequently constricting the central passage, the frame becomes a relatively small package that is easily portable and conveniently stored.
The preceding features will be elaborated and other features brought to light in the following description.